Tea & Toasts
by Molly Cavanaugh
Summary: Spencer gets sick. Toby takes care of her. One-shot fluffy Spoby moment.


_This is a completely fluffy and dorky and cutie prompt I got on tumblr and decided to post here too. Just some Spoby moments. It ended up really gay and I love it and so hope anon and you, readers, love it too._

* * *

The sound of the kettle echoed in the Hastings kitchen that early morning. The stove was turned off right after while Toby Cavanaugh poured the scalding water into a teacup. Quickly the smell of lime, honey, ginger and tea was everywhere. And although it was comforting to every human being alive, Spencer Hastings could only pout when her boyfriend came into her room bring it with some toast.

She had been sick for over a week now, some heavy flu that hit her while the brunette's guard was down. Spencer never got sick, she made sure to take vitamin pills every morning to guarantee that sort of pain in the ass wouldn't happen to her. The last time she got seriously sick like that, she was probably eight years-old. And unlike every child, the little girl hated staying home for that long just as much as the grown-up Spencer hated it now.

"I want coffee." The pout that grew in her lips was enormous, just as she smelled the tea.

"When you get better, you can have it. I promise." Toby smiled gently, while placing down the silver tray on her bedside table.

During all this time Spencer had been sick, he'd come over after work, sometimes even before it for a bit, and would take care of her. The Hastings had been in Europe during all the time and Spencer didn't bother to tell her parents how she was _really_ doing, in order not to worry them. Against Toby's will. But his girlfriend had always been stubborn like it, so the boy was honestly used to it. In fact he found it very cute. Melissa also didn't bother coming from Philly when Spencer mentioned being sick, so Toby had been doing his best to stick around her the more time he could and keep her home.

"But I'm tired of having tea, Toby, you know I don't really like it…" She sigh a bit and drowned into her pillow. Under the sheets and blankets, she looked a lot tinier to Toby. He chuckled of how she complained. Sometimes, Spencer would go all though and say she was good already. He guessed she was just tired of being sick for that long.

"I know. But you need to take it anyways, Spence." He sat by the edge of the bed and placed his hand on her leg, rubbing her knee softly on top of the blanket. He was worried to see her like that. He'd always be worried about her. Picking up the cup Toby handled it to a mad Spencer. "Come on, just a few sips, okay?" He requested, smiling when the girl agreed with a sigh. "It isn't all that bad, see?"

"Tastes like medicine…" Spencer made a face and pushed the cup back at him, who denied with his head. "Fine." She took a few more sips until was smiling satisfied.

"And your medicine now." He picked the two pills from the tray and the water glass that was in it too. "If you're hungry I brought toasts too."

"I'm not hungry." She grumbled.

"Okay, but take your medicine, _please_." Toby offered them to her with a smile.

Spencer rolled her eyes a bit. He was threating her like a baby that was pretty obvious. Generally the girl wouldn't appreciate it, at all. But it was Toby, a.k.a. the best boyfriend in the world. And he had been trying so hard to be there for her all the time, almost 24/7. Which only made him even cuter. But Spencer would always get all grumpy without coffee, and had been days she didn't have neither a sip of it.

"Thanks." Toby said while picking up the glass and placing it down on the silver tray.

"Hmm." Her mumble made a chuckle scape his lips. Spencer was clearly frustrated.

"What's that?" He questioned with a bit of a laugh.

"Nothing." Spencer pulled the blankets to her chin and turned to the other side of the bad, having him face her back. Toby was far too amused with her behavior. It had happened before, but was so unlikely of her to be like it, that he found cute when she did it.

Taking his time, Toby took off his shoes, got into the blankets and lay in her bed slowly rolling to her, passing his arms around her until they were cuddling. She didn't move a bone and although he couldn't see it, Spencer was smiling from ear to ear. The boy's lips then placed smooth and soft kisses on her shoulder.

"You'll get sick too." Spencer murmured, pretending to still be mad at him.

"Then we take care of each other." Toby joked while his hand moved her hair off the ways so he could place the kisses now on her neck too. She chilled a little as he saw it. "You're such a baby sometimes." He played with her. Spencer was ready to snap him with a grumpy answer again when his lips were replaced by his teeth in her neck. Then she just simply forgot all her thoughts.

"Idiot." That was everything girl managed to say before he laughed, rubbing his nose in her neck. Toby wrapped his arms tighter around her, which made Spencer come closer to him.

"Stubborn." Blowing it in ear only made her shiver more and in no time Spencer was mentally cursing him for knowing all the ways of making her forget something. What was coffee? Who needed it when you had a boyfriend who'd hold you so gently and kiss your neck so softly? She surely didn't.

Turning herself around, Spencer faced him, a tiny smile placed on her lips. "I miss _that_ too." She confessed lowly and her cheek still blushed far too much.

"It's only been a week. And just because I don't want you overly tiring yourself." He chuckled as a way to cheer up and mock her at the same time. Truth was he did too.

"I know…" Spencer laughed and made her nose rub his. "I've been lying down all day for a week though, I can't be more rested. And they say it helps heal pretty much everything, you know…"

"I think you're addicted." Toby joked with a clever smirk. She punched his shoulder but it didn't have much effect besides the laugh coming from both.

"Well, I didn't get it alone." The couple kept their laugh going until Toby topped Spencer's lips, quieting them both in the best way possible. His lips massaged hers in a slow motion moving while his tongue did totally the opposite inside her mouth, tangling and moving along with hers. When they parted, both were clearly breathless and happy.

"And I'm the stubborn…" Spencer shook her head with a smile, the move made their lips slowly rub against each other.

"I prefer getting sick and not being able to hug you, take care of you and kiss you." His hand cupped her face and he kissed her again. It was so fulfilled with love that if it was able to heal anything, Spencer would have been cured in a second.

"You know I really love you, right?" She said with a large smile, staring deeply into his blue iris.

"I love you too." Toby told her, caressing her cheek and just appreciating her beauty for a second. A giggle escaped his lips before he pulled her head to his chest, he could see how the medicine started taking effect when her eyes seemed to be trying to close. "Why don't you sleep a little, Spence?"

"Will you stay over tonight, Tobes?" Spencer asked suddenly, looking up at him before she could actually get comfortable in his arms. "Please, _babe_."

"Yes, of course. Anything for you." He kissed the top of her head and smiled, "Now sleep." The boyfriend helped his girl stay comfortable while she snuggled against his chest, putting his arms around her while his hand made a slow caress on her back until they both were meeting up in dreams.


End file.
